otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Epidemic Directives
Day 6 of Greening, Year 567 As advised by the honorable Royal Healer in the year 567, following the unfortunate tearing of the former plan, the city of Fastheld shall take the following actions in the event of widespread disease: All persons bearing signs of the culprit ailment shall be restricted from travel so as to not spread the disease. It is mandated that the designated healers of each town send letters of correspondence to the Royal Healer with count of heads suffering and details of the disease pattern. A log shall be kept of the numbers and names so as to hold the event to record and ensure that those afflicted do not make appearance in neighboring towns until their name has been cleared from the illness record upon recovery or death. If those suffered lapse into death, the bodies are to be burned in accordance with ceremony, but in private containment so as to not spread the wicked vapors. The ash is to be buried within the earth, far from water sources, capsuled in stone. It is advised by His Grace and by those before him, that all healers tending to the sick shall daily infuse their bodies with the most potent of blood strengtheners and purifiers to ward against contraction. Should signs of illness be contracted, it is mandated that the healer be quarantined with those afflicted to avoid spreading the disease to others. Any healer of good health is yet expected to remain within their designated district to avoid the traversing of illness upon his/her garments. Guards bearing a list of those afflicted shall be stationed at each district carriage hub to supervise travel between districts. In time of such plague, all passengers with signs of distressed pallor or hearty cough shall be prohibited from venturing to a separate district. They shall remain in their homes until treatment has proven success. Lastly, the Palace is to turn away all guests the guards find to be of suspicious health. Visits are to be restricted to close kin and members of the Council, lest those members be themselves ill. If His Majesty is to succumb to the signs of the culprit disease, he is to be housed in separate wing and tended to by a single healer whom shall remain only with him for the duration of the illness. All guests shall be prohibited from visitation so as to avoid spreading the illness. If it be dire in nature, a letter may be writ and sent through a window by a courier raven on days that the wind blows not. All instances of the disease are to be treated aggressively, casting aside worry for any unborn child within the womb of an infected mother. Efforts to contain the disease must also be aggressive in nature, regardless of the separation it may draw between kin. The same mandate as writ above shall apply for members of the Church as well. Prayer is to be given thrice daily to the Light's mercy. As it is writ, so shall it be done, Norall Mikin, His Grace of Esteemed Healing Return to Fastheld Literature Category:Logs